Dilemma
by tlc27
Summary: Indiana Jones was having quite the dilemma...In between the final scene and the people going into space in between space. Somewhat AU.


**This is somewhat AU because I had the situation between Indy and Marion to be somewhat awkward, so no almost kiss or them embracing after the flying saucer went away.**

Henry "Indiana" Jones Junior was having quite the dilemma. No scratch that, he was having a huge dilemma. Sure he could take on a nuclear explosion, crazed Soviet Russians, even some killer ants. His toughest match stood right in front of him. Marion Ravenwood, or did she prefer to be called Mary Williams now like Mutt had called her when he first met him. But of course she would always be known as Marion to Indiana.

* * *

They had just survived inner terrestrial beings who were trying to pull them into another dimension. The following morning, they began to set out to find civilization again. Mutt, as impetuous as he was, insisted on leaving right as the sun rose that morning. The three adults had managed to stretch from actually moving as far as they could.

Indiana noticed how Marion always seemed to be at his side, which wasn't helping due his growing feelings for her (once again). Indy normally would've taken advantage of those moments when Marion would follow him whenever he would try to go off by himself. Not that he minded her coming with him. It was actually quite nice. When they were just about ready to engage in a conversation about things that were on their minds rather than how much progress they were making, their son, Mutt, always had been able to find them and require one of their services. Mutt never failed to also give his dad, he was still reluctant to that term though, a glare whenever he whisked one of them away. Marion always managed to offer an apologetic smile to Indy. The first few times, Indy didn't really mind that much, but it began to annoy him after it happened for the fourth time on a single day. Indy was just about to give up when he heard Marion call him to take a walk with him. She glared at Mutt and sent a pleading glance to Oxley, who in return nodded as if to say, "I'll keep him occupied." Ox then switched his gaze to Indiana and winked at him.

Just before Indy and Marion were out of earshot, they heard Ox saying to Mutt, "C'mon Henry, I'll show you all the knots and what their uses are. I'll first show you..."

* * *

So this was how Indiana Jones got himself into the dilemma. It wasn't his fault really though, when he began to think about it. When Marion knew they were far away from the makeshift camp for tonight, she stopped and pivoted so she faced Indiana. There was no talking for a while. Marion had a glare placed on her face; Indy with a look of dumbstruck on his own.

Marion finally broke the silence and said, "Well?"

"What are you asking me that for? You were the one who wanted to talk."

"I thought you had something to say to me! And since you couldn't be a man enough to do it yourself, I tried to help you!"

"And now, I'm less of a man because I can't tell you that I never got over leaving you?" The words all rushed out before Indiana realized what he even said. His head dropped and his face quickly turned a bright shade of red.

Marion tried to get words out, but something she hadn't experienced much happened; she was speechless. "I-I.."

Indy's head remained dropped and once Marion had regained her composure, she said, "Indy...Indiana...Indy! Goddammit look at me when I'm talking to you!" He forced himself to raise his head and look at her, which was no easy task for him. He would've much rather take on a whole army of Russians than do it actually.

"I've never really gotten over you either Indy. In fact, I think I never stopped loving you." And instead of waiting for a reply from Indy, Marion kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wasted no time in returning the kiss and placed his hand on either side of her waist. Indy was the one who pulled away, but remained close to her by placing his forehead on her own.

"I love you too, babe." Finally, Henry "Indiana" Jones Junior solved his dilemma!


End file.
